Stolen Prince
by Left Hand of Chaos
Summary: Ranma Tenchi Xover I finaly finished it its short i know but as i said i'm not a writer
1. Stolen Prince Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except the computer I'm working on and the brain in my head and that is about it.  
  
This is a few old ideas with a new twist, I think.  
  
The Left Hand of Chaos  
  
Stolen Prince  
  
In a hospital in Tokyo  
  
"Congratulations, you have twins, a girl and a boy." The nurse said to the stunned new father. "Any ideas for names?"  
  
"Yes, my daughter will be Achika, and my son will be Azusa, after my father." Said Katsuhito Masaki as he went to see his wife and two new born children.  
  
That night on the streets of Tokyo  
  
"What am I going to do, what am I going to do, No-chan is going to kill me. I can't believe the left with my son before I could steal him back. No-chan is going to kill me." Muttered an extremely worried Genma who just sold off his son and failed to steal him back. "I gotta do something if I don't return with out Ranma No-chan will have my head."  
  
As he passes the hospital he gets an idea 'I don't need Ranma exactly I just need a baby that looks like Ranma. Now where am I going to get another baby? Of course the hospital, I'll just sneak in take a child and No-chan will never know. Genma you're a genius.'  
  
Sneaking in to the hospital under the thief's cloak to avoid all detection he approaches the maternity wing of the hospital to the newborn babies. Where he finds one that looks like his old son. A boy by the name Azusa Masaki.  
  
The next day at the Hospital  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON HAS DISAPPEARED??!!!!!!!!!" yelled a very angry Katsuhito Masaki.  
  
"Please calm down sir we are doing everything we can the police are looking into it, we don't know what happened, no one saw anything, when the nurses changed shift she was found unconscious from a blow to the head." Said the very scared doctor. It's not everyday you see an angry glowing father who just lost his son.  
  
"This is going to devastate my wife if Azusa isn't found." Said a completely depressed former prince of Jurai.  
  
Asuza was never found and the heart break of it did aid in the death of Katsuhito's wife a 10 years later. While Achika was never told she had a brother.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Azusa grows up as Ranma, and only Genma knows he is not the real Ranma.  
  
As for the real Ranma he grows up to live a normal life. 


	2. Stolen Prince Chapter 1

Stolen Prince  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Doctor Tofu's Clinic just the failed wedding  
  
"These injuries are pretty bad. Severe blood loss, multiple fractures, several 3rd degree burns, severe bruising." Mumbles Doctor Tofu as he looks over Ranma's unconscious body. "Needs a blood transfusion, what was his blood type? Guess I'm going to have to test to find out." After a quick test. "Ok B, Guess I need to call Nerima General and have them send some over."  
  
The next morning  
  
'Bam Bam Bam'  
  
"Its 5 in the morning who is it at this hour." As Tofu goes to answer the front door. Seeing Nodoka at the door worried. "Mrs. Saotome, what a surprise."  
  
"I was worried about my son, how is he?"  
  
"Better after the blood transfusion, he should regain consciousness about noon, but it will still take him a few weeks to be completely healed. Would you like to wait till he wakes up?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Right this way." as he leads here to where Ranma is. There lying on the table was a battered and bruised Ranma. As Nodoka looks at her son she notices something.  
  
"B, but Ranma's blood type is A."  
  
"That can't be I checked last night Mrs. Saotome, his blood type is B."  
  
"But Doctor Tofu, my blood type is A, and Genma's is O."  
  
"Mrs. Saotome I think you and Ranma should have a serious talk with your husband, because if this is right that that boy isn't the real Ranma and probably stole him to hide the fact that he lost your son."  
  
"Doctor my husband wouldn't steal a child."  
  
"Mrs. Saotome are we talking about the same man, the man who threw a 6 year old into a pit of starving cats wrapped in fish sausage."  
  
"WHAT! Doctor are you sure he did that?"  
  
"Yes I am, because that boy right there has lived with the side effects of it for about the last 10 years."  
  
"What happened to the man I loved, the kind martial artist who saved me from the deranged pervert." And she broke down crying.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Nodoka was still crying. While a disorientated Ranma wakes up. "Ahh. My head." Hearing his mother crying, Ranma becomes a little concerned. "Mom, what's wrong?" after being called mom, she starts to cry harder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
After some undecipherable mumbling between sobs. Tofu takes the initiative and tells Ranma. "Ranma, do you know what blood type you are?"  
  
"No, why is it important?"  
  
"Yes it is. Your blood type is B, while, how should I put this, Mrs. Saotome's, is A while Genma's is O. Meaning you are not their son."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"In order for you to be their son you would either have to have blood type A or O, but yours is B. I'm guess Genma lost the real Ranma, and abducted you to replace him, but the only way to be certain is to beat it out of his hid."  
  
"He would do something like that." Stated a shocked Ranma. "So when do we beat the information out of him?"  
  
"After you are healed." Commented a still crying Nodoka.  
  
"Don't cry mom, we'll beat the info out of the panda then skin him for it."  
  
Crying harder again Nodoka mumbles "But I'm not your mother."  
  
"You may not be my birth mother but you loved me like a mother should love a son and that is what matters, right."  
  
Grabbing Ranma in a motherly embrace. "Oh, you sweet boy, how I wish you truly were my son."  
  
"So, when do we go talk to that thing?"  
  
"As soon as you're healed, which should be in about two week according to the doctor."  
  
"I think I'll be all healed in 3 days." Ranma casually commented.  
  
"I don't think so Ranma even with ki enhanced healing its going to take 2 weeks." Said Tofu  
  
"That's just it do I'm not really using ki anymore, during my fight with Saffron I stumbled on this different type of energy in my body, that I've never seen before it's more potent that ki but I'm not really able to control it very well yet."  
  
"What do you mean not using ki and other energy?" asked a shocked Tofu.  
  
"During my fight with Saffron I just about used up all of my ki and I didn't have enough left to stand let alone fight, then I felt this energy in my body its like ki but its different more potent some how and that is what I used to defeat Saffron, I'm not able to control it well yet but I think I can use it to speed up my healing to where I'll be fully healed in 3 days."  
  
"That's remarkable." Exclaimed an excited Tofu. "Are you able to detect this energy in other people."  
  
"No, I can't, I don't know if it's from me not being able to detect it in others or from people not having it. Can I have something to eat I'm hungry."  
  
"Ok, I'll go get you something but your not leaving this clinic until you are fully healed and no argument." Said a dead serious Tofu.  
  
"Ok." Said a defeated Ranma 


	3. chapter 2

Stolen Prince  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tofu's clinic 3 days later  
  
"Ranma, this is remarkable, you're completely healed faster that I would have thought possible." Exclaimed an excited Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Told ya. It would only take 3 days. Can I use your back yard to practice before my mom arrives? I wanna be in top form for when we go see Genma"  
  
"Go right ahead. She should be here in about 2 hours."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Out back  
  
Ranma sits down to meditate, to learn how to control this new power. "lets see its like ki so maybe I can use my emotions to channel it?" he says to no one as he attempts to harness his new power.  
  
10 minutes later. "No good, it's like ki but it's too different to be channeled that way. What did I do at Jusendo to channel? Lets see I was in the soul of ice and totally devoid of emotions and I just felt it fill me and used it to fuel my Hiryu Hyou-Toppa. Maybe that's it when I used it I just let it flow into me instead of calling it forth and forcing it out. I just flowed with it."  
  
As he began to meditate again is aura sprung forth but this time it wasn't the normal blue of his confidence there were streaks of light blue energy flowing through it. That grew larger the longer he meditated.  
  
"That's it don't try to force the energy but let it flow with you, I wonder what my amaguriken will be like using this instead of ki."  
  
With a cry of Katchu Tenchin Amaguriken Ranma's arms disappeared. The only signs that they were still there where the small blasts from his fists breaking the sound barrier and the devastation that littered the yard from the concussion force from his fists moving at that speed.  
  
"Kami!" exclaimed Ranma as he looked upon what he just did to Tofu's back yard.  
  
"Ranma is everything alright?" asked a worried Tofu. "I heard some explosions what happened?"  
  
"I used this new energy to power my amaguriken and well." Said a nervous Ranma. "I kinda destroyed your yard from the shock wave."  
  
"Let me get this straight you used you r amaguriken and broke the sound barrier and the shock wave from it destroyed my yard." Asked a shocked Tofu.  
  
"Well, yah."  
  
"That's it no more practicing for you here I want to keep my clinic standing."  
  
"Ok. How long till my mom gets here?"  
  
"About an hour. Why don't you go wash up and get something to eat. While you wait."  
  
"Ok. I am a little hungry."  
  
An hour later  
  
Nodoka arrives at Tofu's clinic then the three of them make their way to the Tendo dojo. "Doc are you going to be alright, I mean with, ahhh, you know."  
  
"I believe so Ranma. I've been trying a new meditation technique to help me with that, hopefully it works."  
  
As they reach the Tendo Dojo. They calmly knock on the door and wait.  
  
"Hello. Ranma, Auntie Saotome, Doctor Tofu. Please come in.  
  
"Thank you Kasumi. Is my wayward husband here? I some thing rather important to discuss with him."  
  
"Why yes here with father playing shogi."  
  
"Thank you Kasumi, would you gather Nabiki and Akane this will pertain to everyone."  
  
"Ok Auntie, they should all be in the living room."  
  
As they make their way to the living room of the Tendo house hold Ranma notices Tofu staying in control although sweating rather profusely.  
  
"Oh Genma dear we have something important to discuss." Nodoka says as if nothing is wrong.  
  
"What is it No-chan?" asks a confused Genma.  
  
"One why does have blood type B."  
  
"What do you mean No-chan?" asks a sweating Genma  
  
"What I mean is why does he now have B blood when he was born with A."  
  
"What are you talking about No-chan?"  
  
"What happened to my real son!" yelled an angry Nodoka. Sliding her katana out of its sheath and pointing it at him.  
  
"I lost Ranma hen he was 2 weeks old and kind of got a replacement." Said an extremely scared Genma.  
  
"What do you mean by lost and got a replacement?" seethed an angry Nodoka.  
  
"I sold Ranma to this one family and they left before I could steal him back."  
  
"YOU SOLD MY SON!!!!! WHAT DID YOU GET FOR HIM, TELL ME!!!"  
  
"Eepp, ahh, a hamburger." Said Genma, who just soiled his gi.  
  
"You sold my son for a hamburger." Seethed an even angrier Nodoka. "So how did you get a replacement?"  
  
"Tokyo General Hospital." Replied Genma in an extremely shaky voice.  
  
"YOU STOLE A NEW BORN BABY FROM THE HOSPITAL!!" yelled Nodoka as she brought her katana down to cut Genma in two but he dodged the strike and ran away like his life depended on it.  
  
"So what does that mean for the engagement?" asked a confused Akane.  
  
"It means there is no engagement, since this Ranma is not Genma's son." Answered Nabiki.  
  
"Now how do I find my real family?" asked a confused Ranma.  
  
"Tokyo General should still have the records, alls you should have to do is go there and check, it might be difficult to gain access to them though since they are confidential." Answered Tofu.  
  
"But that's my best bet isn't it."  
  
"Probably." Replied Tofu.  
  
"Will you be leaving tomorrow morning Ranma since it is getting pretty late and it is a long trip?" asked a concerned Kasumi.  
  
"Yah, should probably get some food and sleep before I go."  
  
AN: Is this really a good story? I read the reviews but still don't believe it I mean I failed writing in school. 


	4. chapter 3

Stolen Prince  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tokyo 2 days later  
  
"I can't believe I'm lost I feel like Ryoga now, maybe I should ask for directions?" grumbled Ranma as he wandered the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"Stupid Panda abducting me because he lost his real son, what would my life be like if I wasn't abducted, would I have been happy, do I have any siblings?"  
  
In a train in not to far from Ranma  
  
"ACHOO" a girl sneezed  
  
"Achika, are you alright?" asked another girl.  
  
"I hope so; I don't want to be sick during this field trip." Replied Achika.  
  
Back to Ranma  
  
"Oh well, I wont know until I find them."  
  
'SPLASH' A now shorter and female Ranma.  
  
"Honey, you shouldn't throw water out the window."  
  
"Sorry, just had to get rid of it after finishing the dishes."  
  
"Why do people insist on throwing water out their windows?" Grumbled Ranma-chan as she wanders around Tokyo looking for the hospital.  
  
A few hours later in a park  
  
A now male Ranma wanders through a park hoping he can find someone to ask for directions. When he senses something weird. "What that strange power where is it? Come on Ranma concentrate, it's somewhere near by just focus and you can find it."  
  
As he closes his eyes and focuses on the strange power and gets a direction on where it's coming from. "Over there about 20 ft on the other side of those trees." As he makes his way through the trees he sees a group of people talking, one guy and 3 girls, and he now gets a clear feeling of 2 of the girls have the strange power he has while a third girl had something similar, the girl with black hair was unfocused and uncontrolled, while the girl with violet hair was focus and controlled like she new how to use it, and the cyan hared girl with the similar power felt powerful and wild like nothing cold control her.  
  
"How do I approach them? I can't just go up to them and ask about the strange energy they have. Maybe I should just find the Hospital and find out who I am? But if I do that I might not be able to find them again and they might be able I give me some answers about this energy. Overhearing some of the conversation from the group.  
  
"Hay Achika, are you excited about the trip to Tokyo tower tomorrow." Said the only guy of the group.  
  
"Yah, I can't wait this should be fun." Replied Achika.  
  
"Well that helps their going to be at Tokyo Tower Tomorrow. Maybe they can give me directions to Tokyo General?" making hi way over to the group. "Excuse me, can you help me?" asked a rather shy Ranma. "I'm looking for Tokyo General Hospital."  
  
"I'm sorry; I don't know where it is?" replied Achika. "Do you know where it is Nobuyuki-kun?"  
  
"I think it was three block north and two blocks east from that park entrance over there." Said Nobuyuki, pointing at a gate in the distance.  
  
"Thank you, Oh how rude of me, I'm Ranma." Said Ranma as he bowed to the group.  
  
"Oh silly me I'm Achika Masaki, this is Nobuyuki, Ayeka, and Ryoko." Achika said pointing to each one.  
  
"I wish I could stay and we could continue introductions but I really must be going. Maybe we'll meet again." Ranma said bowing to the group.  
  
"Bye." Every one said as they bowed.  
  
Later at Tokyo General Hospital  
  
"Ok, how do I find out the information I'm looking for I can't just go in and ask for it. They'll just throw me out of there. I guess the Umi- sen-ken will come in handy here. Alls I have to do is go look at their files and find out about a missing baby 17 years ago and I'll be all set.  
  
Making his way through the hospital under the thieves cloak he eventually finds the hospital's records. Seeing the size of the record he realizes one thing that this was going to take a while, since there where a lot of files.  
  
"Ok where do I start? Let's see, here are the files for 17 years ago." Seeing the 5 full filing cabinets all marked with the appropriate date Ranma sweat dropped. "This is still going to take a while. Let's get started, accident, accident, accident ." as Ranma started to do through the files. "Here we are births, Nope that ain't it, that ain't it either, nope, nope ." Ranma quickly became bored with his slow search after the first hour of flipping through the birth files. "What's this?" as Ranma comes upon a file of an infant that disappeared from the hospital 3 days after being born. "Azusa Masaki, disappeared 3 days after being born, Nurse found unconscious from blow to head. This looks interesting blood type B. This looks like it might be it. Has a twin sister named Achika." As Ranma's brain slowly processes the information he realized one thing. "HOLY SHIT!! I just meet my sister." Yelled Ranma.  
  
"Did you hear something in hear someone in there?" said outside the archive room.  
  
"Yah, I did let's check it out." As two security guards open the door to the archives.  
  
"Oh shit. I gotta hide quick." Said Ranma. As he slipped back under the thieves cloak and made his way past the guards and out of the hospital.  
  
As Ranma made his way along the streets of Tokyo deep in thought 'How am I going to find her again and if I do how do I approach her? I guess that explains why she has the same energy I do. I can't just go up t her and say I her long lost twin brother, she'd never believe me. Worry about that latter first I have to find her. Oh Yah, she was going to Tokyo Tower tomorrow. I can find her then.' Ranma thought. With the hope of actually finding his real family.  
  
AN: Ranma-chan has black hair in this story like she did in the manga.  
  
Ranma and Achika are fraternal twins, not identical twins so they don't have to look alike.  
  
The reason Ranma sensed Achika, Ayeka, and Ryoko was because he hasen't meet any one with Jurian before so it stood out to him, while the group didn't sense him was because they weren't looking and didn't pay any attention to the presence of Jurian energy because they new of a few people around with it.  
  
The reason why Ryoko's energy felt similar to Jurian energy was because it is, if you remember from the 13th OVA they say Ryoko's energy is similar to Jurain energy.  
  
IF my writing seems messed up its probably because I don't use pre-readers and I don't even edit the things I just write them as I think them then post them. So they probably could be a lot better if I put more work into them but I don't actually have the time to with work and my fiancée my time is rather limited. 


	5. chapter 4

Stolen Prince  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tokyo Tower the next day  
  
As Ranma stood upon the observation deck of Tokyo Tower, having jumped up there using the support beams. "This is a great view, now if I could only get rid of the nagging feeling something bad is going to happen today, alright she's here." He yelled as he spotted his newly discovered sister. 'I'll Just wait right here till she gets to the observation deck but how do I this to her. She'll think I'm crazy if I go up to here and tell her I'm her long lost brother.'  
  
BOOOM!!!  
  
"What was that?" As an explosion rocked the tower and several scream were heard from the elevator. Ranma quickly headed in side the observation deck.  
  
When he got inside he saw his sister being attacked by some weird shapeless black blob, rushing to her aid. "Get Away From My Sister." He yelled as he shot a Ki blast at the blob.  
  
"You have the power of Juri to. I'll exterminate all of you." It said as it began to charge at Achika.  
  
"Sister?" Achika said, wondering what he meant, because as far as she knew she was an only child.  
  
In a sub space pocket  
  
"What's this?" as the Greatest Genius in the Universe does a little research on the Masaki family. "Interesting, Achika has a Twin brother that disappeared from the hospital a few days after being born."  
  
Back at the tower  
  
As Tenchi hears this going on he quickly hands the booster to Nobuyuki and runs to help his mother.  
  
As he gets in front of KAIN and draws the Tenchi-ken ready to fight. Yelling "You will not hurt my mom."  
  
As the booster gets activated pulling KAIN in, he reaches out and grabs Achika attempting to pull her in with him. Ranma reacts quickly and grabs her arm.  
  
"Don't worry I got ya." Ranma say as he tries to pull her free but they get pulled in with KAIN.  
  
In the subspace pocket prison  
  
A battle ensues as Ranma Battles KAIN in order to protect his sister from him.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA" as he launches a Ki blast at KAIN. But unfortunately it does no good as it doesn't even affect him.  
  
"That power cannot harm me." KAIN says.  
  
'This is not good Ki blasts don't affect him and I doubt physical blows will harm him, my only option is to try that power but I don't really have any control over it, but it is my only option. So here it goes.'  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA REVISED" He yelled as he through a blast of jurian energy at KAIN.  
  
"AHHHH!!! That hurt, for that I will kill you slowly."  
  
"Not if I stop you first, MOKO TAKABISHA REVISED PERFECT" he said as he tried to put as much energy he could in to the blast.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!" KAIN yelled as the blast of jurian energy hits him and seriously injures him.  
  
"NO YOU WON'T. MOKO TAKABISHA REVISED PERFECT" as the blast leaves Ranma's hands he falls over from the strain of wielding the energy.  
  
"AHHHHHHHhhhhh!!!!" KAIN yelled as he finally died from the blasts.  
  
"RANMA!!" Achika yells as she runs to his side to check on him. "Are you all right. And what do you mean about sister?"  
  
"I'm fine and it's a long story, but I'll tell you the whole thing after we get out of here. Were ever here is?" he replied before he passed out from the strain of using the energy.  
  
A few moments later three people appeared out of know where.  
  
"Where's KAIN?" Tenchi asked  
  
"I don't know I'm not picking up any sign of him its like he was completely destroyed." Responded Washu over radio.  
  
"But how?" asked Ryoko  
  
"The only way I can think of is some one hit him with a really big blast of jurian energy but that would pretty much kill the person who used it." Answered Washu.  
  
"Oh No, Mother." Tenchi cried as he ran to his mother. Seeing  
her alright he  
relaxed some. "What Happened to KAIN?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"He killed him with some sort of energy blast and than passed  
out." Replied a still  
in shock Achika.  
  
"Washu did you here that he killed KAIN. But how?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"I think I figured it out Tenchi, I found some records that say  
Achika had a twin  
brother, but apparently he disappeared from the hospital a few days  
after birth, and I  
think we just found him." Answered Washu. "Now let's get you out of  
there." Washu said  
as she transported every one out of the subspace prison to earth.  
  
After erasing their memories Tenchi and the gang head back to  
the future. 


	6. Epilogue

Stolen Prince  
  
Epilogue  
  
It's been a few days after the events at Tokyo Tower; Ranma has finally met his real Father, and Achika has learned she has a brother, and both Katsuhito and Achika hear Ranma's life story.  
  
Unfortunately these happy times are marred by a gravely sad event. Due to the massive use of jurian energy Ranma is dieing.  
  
"This is not fair to find my son after all this time and to be losing him so soon after wards." Complained Katsuhito from the side of his dying son.  
  
"Don't be sad at least we got to meet each other be for I died and these last couple of days have been the best time of my life." Said Ranma before he died.  
  
"NOOOO!!" yelled Katsuhito as his son dies. And Achika breaks down crying for the brother she never knew. 


End file.
